Danganronpa Fanfiction Wikia:Page Standardizing
Page Standardizing Despite the lack of editors, we want to present our creation (in this case, your pages!) in the most perfect way possible. That is why the staff has created a criteria of a standardized page. This page standardizing rules purpose is to give a basic layout for newbies. As long as you have a story summary and character's introduction, and following the general format of the rules, you are free to create your own layout. General Standard *You must put your property template at the very top in all of your pages. The template will be . For example, , , etc. *If your work is still unfinished, or you want to add more content for later, place right after your property template. *Use the already-present infobox in our Wiki as your page's template. Check our Useful Pages and Templates for a complete helpful list of our templates. :Name Formatting This is a guide to name your articles. In all examples below, the quotation mark is not included. *If your story have brackets, "( )" it's a must to only fill it with your username, not nickname. **Example: Your username is "User:NicoBizzle", your page who has brackets should be named as "Page Name (NicoBizzle)", not "Page Name (Nico)". *For Story pages, begin with Dangan Ronpa or Danganronpa, then put the ":" sign, and then the subtitle. **Example: "Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia", "Danganronpa: Chapter 1", "Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies", etc. *For Original Character pages, simply put the name of your character. **Example: "Sasahara Naoki", "Azizah Ali", "Bianca", etc. *If one of your original character's name have a very exact same with an already existing character page, use brackets with your username. An admin will notify the other user to put brackets in their page as well. **Example: Your original character's name is Nico Bizzle, and surprisingly someone had already made a page with that name as well, so you need to name your page as "Nico Bizzle (Your Username)". *For chapters, you must name it with these formats: **(One Part only Chapter): Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Prologue, if you want to write your prologue in only one part. **(Up to two parts or more Chapter): Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Prologue (2), if you want to separate your prologue into two parts. *We highly suggest you to separate Mutual Killing chapters in three parts: Daily Life, Deadly Life, and Class Trials. So the name format will be: **Daily Life: Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Chapter 1 - Daily Life, which will tell the story of the students before a murder occured. **Deadly Life: Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Chapter 1 - Deadly Life, the investigation portion of the chapter **Class Trial: Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Chapter 1 - Class Trial, ends a chapter with a Class Trial. *However, if your story doesn't involve the normal Mutual Killing, by that means doesn't follow the tradition of Dangan Ronpa fanon where it usually separated into three parts that has been mentioned above, you can simply name your chapter subpage with chapter name and the number of part -> Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Chapter 1 (2) :Subpage Subpage is a secondary page. As the name implies, you can only make subpage by connecting it to the main one with the "/" sign. Example, Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia is the main page. To make a subpage for that page, all you need to do is to create a page with names like, "Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Chapter 1 - Daily Life". You can use your subpage whatever you like. You may add a subpage for Poll (Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Poll), gallery (Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Gallery), or you don't have to use it. Use the in your main page to link all of your subpages right after the property/construction (if any) template. :Page Merging Sometimes, merging your articles into one can be very beneficial to organize your page, especially when your minor pages are scattered around the Wiki. Simple example of this are execution pages. They must be merged under a subpage of your story, or your Mutual Killing Page. Example: Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Executions or Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing/Executions. Either way, you can wrap all your execution page into one which makes things tidier and easier for readers to read your brutal executions in one page. See an example here: User:Rikuya/Standardized Merging Page (Contains spoilers for Danganronpa: Serial Bonding) |-|Story= Story Page Rules & Standardizing Introduction *The fanon story revolves around a Mutual Killing Game with original characters created by editors. **Examples: Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia & Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. *The canon to fanon story is an altered version of the canon Danganronpa installment, revolves around the canon characters. **Examples: Danganronpa R1. *See the complete list of our fanon story here. Rules For the Story Page Rules, please check User:Rikuya/Standardized Story Page article. This section will explain why that subpage can be considered as a standardized story page. *First and foremost, the page uses mandatory templates for a story page; template and an page. You can use the template when you consider your story page is incomplete. * is also optional. You can add your own story's subpage such as a special page reserved only for your story's poll, gallery, and so on. **The order of templates would be; 1 Property template, during finishing process Construction, Optional Parent Tab Template, 3 Infobox story template. *Move on to the next one is your story page need to have an introduction paragraph like you see in the sample page that has already linked above. **"Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia (ダンガンロンパ: 天国の記章 Dangan Ronpa: Tengoku no Kishō; Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair for its complete title) is a fictional story created by Rikuya." <- This is the minimum standard of introduction paragraph. It consists of The story title, kanji and romaji name of the title (optional), and your username, the story's author. *The next one is the Development section, which is completely optional for you to use. In this section, you tell to the readers when did you start to write, what inspired you to write, how you want the story will go, when the release date is, some explanation behind your themes, and so on. *You must write the summary of your story right after the Development section under the Summary section. Make it as vague as possible, intriguing, full of mystery that can make every reader looking forward to your story! *In the Cast Section, you need to introduce your character in one or two paragraphs. You can use the exact same formatting like in the sample page, just copy one of the table, and you can modify it into your own character's table! To be more, you only have to put your character's name, talent, gender & nationality, and their birthdays! You can add up to two extra boxes to fill any kind of information that you like such as Voice Actors. Try not to make it too convoluted because the details of each character will be written down by yourselves in their own character pages. *Below the Cast Section, is the Chapter List section where you can link all your chapter subpages there. Please note, DO NOT write your story down in your story page because it'll be too convoluted and messy. Make your own chapter subpage. *Trivia Section is where you put any kind of information that doesn't fit in any sections. *The final section that you must have is the Navigation section. To utilize this, you must create a Navigation template first, and we will explain it to you in this link. Prohibition Although you are free to be creative in writing your fanon stories, there is one kind of story that is not allowed to be posted on this wiki: erotica. As posting nsfw content is generally discouraged on Wikia, being that all wikis lack age gates and thus can be viewed by anyone (including young children), it will be removed from the article mainspace. |-|Character= Character Page Rules & Standardizing Introduction *A character page is one of the essential page to create as a fanon story writer here. You need to make all of your character page so that all readers can have a better understanding on them while reading your story. *There are tons of characters here, see the List of Characters page for our Wiki's character page's navigation. *After you create and standardized your character page, you can contact one of the admin to put them in the List of Characters page. *Face claims are allowed as long as you list what character you used as your character's face claim at least in the article's trivia section. Having the same face claim as other user's fanon character is allowed. Rules :Original Characters For Original Character page, please check User:Rikuya/Standardized Original Character Page for a perfect sample of standardized OC page. This standardizing will follow how Danganronpa Wiki standardize their character page with some additional features. See: Ishimaru Kiyotaka. *It has a property and construction template for an incomplete page. *It uses a proper character infobox template. The function of each tabs is explained here Template:Infobox character. *Just below the Infobox character template, insert your character's quote using the template. *For the introduction paragraph, sentences before you begin a section, you must mention their name, affiliation (academy, organization, etc.), talent, and their featured story. *For the first section, you must begin with the History section. You are obliged to order the section chronologically, not per chapter as you can see in Momota Kaito's page in Danganronpa Wiki, an incredibly detailed descriptions in chronological order, making it perfect as a History section's example. These are the necessary sub heading for the History section: **Early Life; Life before the Mutual Killing/main event that occurred in your story. **Mutual Killing section; sub heading for the Mutual Killing/main event that occurred in your story. *The next heading that you have to include in your character page is the Creation and Development page. You may see the perfect example here in Maizono Sayaka's page of Danganronpa Wiki. **You can explain the creation of your character from scrap, the ideas of making that character, etc, in this section. Some piece of trivia may be included in this section such as your character's birthday inspiration. **Explains the definition behind your character's name under the Name sub heading. **If your character doesn't get executed in your canon storyline, include their unused execution under the Alternate Fates section. *In the Appearance section, you are free to only display their full body image, put a description, or do both. *After that, you need to write down your character's personality and traits under the personality section as you can see in the examples that have been mentioned previously. *In Talent and Abilities section, you are free to describe what your character's talent do, why they deserve to become the Super High School Level student/an Ultimate, as well as their other abilities. For example, you explain their SHSL/Ultimate ability under their talent subheading, then explain other abilities after that. For example, in Danganronpa Wiki's Gokuhara Gonta, they explain about his talent and his superhuman strength in two different subheadings. *Relationships section will tell your character's relationship with the other characters. Separate them as you see fit. This means, if the character mentioned is your character's love interest, put them in the Love Interest subheading, the name of the class for classmates, Enemies for their enemies, and so on. *Trivia sections list any kind of information that doesn't fit anywhere in the article. *Last but not least, put your story's navigation template at the very bottom. :Canon to Fanon Characters You are allowed to create a canon character page and mold them as much as you like, as long as it doesn't go against the rules. The layout of Canon to Fanon character is exactly the same with the Original Character's with some exception. *The name format of fanonized character; already explained in the Name Formatting section of the General Standard section. *In the infobox, fill the "Fanonized" tab instead of "Creator." *You are not allowed to copy any materials from Danganronpa Wiki's character page. Such as fanonizing Hoshi Ryouma and copy paste his whole personality, talent, and appearance's descriptions directly from Danganronpa Wiki. Doing so will result in an official warning from an admin. *Creating "Mary Sue" characters isn't prohibited, though is unadvised. Category:Danganronpa Fanfiction Wiki Policies